


Writeoctober on the grid

by Grover33



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grover33/pseuds/Grover33
Summary: Un focus sui diversi momenti vissuti dai vari piloti sia in pista che fuori, seguendo i prompt della lista classica del  #WRITOBER 2020  di Fanwriter.it
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Pierre. Post-Monza

**Author's Note:**

> Questa raccolta partecipa al #WRITOBER 2020 di Fanwriter.it
> 
> I vari momenti descritti potrebbero riallacciarsi alla realtà e a situazioni reali vissute in pista ma la parte emotiva è frutto della mia immaginazione.

Prompt : LUNA

È mezzanotte. Il monitor del pc è la sola fonte di luce nella stanza, a parte la luna che entra prepotente dalle persiane,con la stessa forza travolgente delle emozioni forti del folle pomeriggio che gli ha regalato la sua prima vittoria in F1, ed emana un'energia positiva.

Da quanto tempo non leva più lo sguardo al cielo per osservarla?  
Eppure questa notte quell'astro solido sembra produrre un miele bianco di sogni!

Lo sguardo di Pierre, ancora colmo di quella felicità inaspettata giunta all'improvviso e in maniera così rocambolesca, non riesce a staccarsi dal trofeo del primo classificato, prova tangibile della sua fatica e della sua determinazione.  
Testimonianza di una realtà che supera la fantasia.

Questa notte non è fatta per dormire pensa mentre dalla terrazza osserva lo skyline della città addormentata,fragile e sospesa come una ragnatela.

Lui invece stanotte vive l'effetto luna piena che cresce notte dopo notte fino ad arrivare allo stato completo in cui nulla manca, nulla è di troppo.  
Anche il giovane, bocciato ed etichettato troppo presto come perdente, è cresciuto gara dopo gara fino ad arrivare all'apice della gioia. Fino a sentirsi, finalmente, realizzato.

È contento di condividere il suo rollercoster di emozioni con quella palla bianca sospesa in aria, in quest'atmosfera di solitudine pura e pace profonda. 

La luna e Pierre si somigliano. Sanno cosa significa essere insicuri e soli, imperfetti.  
Sanno cosa significa essere umani.

In fondo però pensa che la luna piena sia sopravvalutata. Lui adora la luna a falce, invece.  
Perché sa di sorriso e pianto, di bellezza e pericolo: di tutti i controsensi che caratterizzano il motor-sport. 

E in questa notte insonne, che gli fa bene al cuore, le parole del suo migliore amico riecheggiano come petali di rose portati dal vento del passato. Un dolce ricordo da custodire con gelosia, una profezia diventata realtà.

"Mira alla luna, anche se sbagli atterrerai tra le stelle!"


	2. Max, Spagna 2016

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le parti in inglese sono un estratto del team-radio della gara in Spagna nel maggio del 2016

Prompt: Radio

_Unbelievable Max. Unbelievable_

La voce di Christian lo raggiunge con un timbro elettronico e una sfumatura eccitata.

Quante emozioni può suscitare oggi quella scatola nera, apparentemente insignificante!

_Max Verstappen you are a race winner_

La prima vittoria ha un sapore speciale, il sapore della conquista.

Sembrava impossibile che oggi il suo debutto sulla Red Bull finisse in trionfo ma l'enfant prodige olandese è in grado di  
mantenere la calma anche difronte alle più grandi provocazioni.

Sangue freddo e nervi saldi e Max, diciottanni appena, è riuscito a lasciardi dietro veterani e campioni del mondo.

_Fantastic. What a great debut. Great job_

Il team radio è una musica dolce, la febbre di un sogno condiviso, un sussurro all'orecchio del ragazzino che oggi ha fatto  
la storia, diventando il più giovane pilota a vincere un gran premio.

Tutti lo osannano e nel breve istante in cui prende coscienza di sè stesso, Max capisce cos'é la felicità.

É quella musica che piace e che finalmente riesce a suonare, decifrando le note sul pentagramma.  
É leggera come il bacio della mamma su un ginocchio sbucciato.  
Come un corpo senza catene.

É la consapevolezza che oggi, in Spagna, è nata una stella.


	3. Charles- Sebastian  (Festa per i 1000 gp della Ferrari)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La scultura in cioccolato della F2004 è stata davvero realizzata da un maestro pasticciere aretino ma la storia della sua presenza alla festa in Piazza della Signoria è stata romanzata dalla mia immaginazione, così come i pensieri dei piloti.  
> Questi scritti non vogliono essere offensivi nei confronti di nessuno.

Prompt: Scultura 

Una settimana di passione. Firenze si è tinta di rosso per celebrare i mille gp della Ferrari.

Sfarzo e spettacolo in uno degli anni sportivi peggiori per la scuderia del _Cavallino Rampante._

Charles e Seb, che si sono attenuti abbastanza rigidamente al dress code per questa serata di gala, si scrutano attorno  
guardinghi, spaesati ed imbarazzati come se si fossero imbucati a questa festa di cui anche loro dovrebbero essere  
protagonisti.

I due piloti vorrebbero che fosse già domani per scendere in pista al Mugello anche se, forti degli ultimi deludenti  
risultati, sono ben consci che non riusciranno a regalare una vittoria ai loro tifosi che torneranno sulle tribune.

_Quest'anno la macchina non va proprio e tingerla di amaranto per le celebrazioni, servirà soltanto a risvegliare  
ricordi nei vecchi nostalgici._

_La festa prosegue in Piazza della Signoria con esibizioni di ogni tipo ma è qualcos'altro ad attrarre l'attenzione dei due  
piloti._

_Una scultura di cioccolato._

_Una riproduzione in scala 1:1 della mitica F2004._

_Non hanno avuto l'onore di poterla provare in pista ma anche questa riproduzione dolcissima fa scattare in entrambi lo  
stesso pensiero._

Seb rivolge al più giovane uno sguardo complice e Charles risponde con un sorriso d'assenso.  
_Anche questa scultura di cioccolato, ora come ora, è più attraente della SF1000!_


	4. Antonio/ Secret Santa 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un'idea un po' demenziale per sviluppare un prompt che si   
> è risolto in fluff e amicizia.

Prompt: rossetto

Si respira aria di festa durante l'ultimo gp della stagione ma d'altronde l'avvicinarsi del Natale è davvero il periodo più bello e magico dell'anno.

La tensione è allentata e anche la stanchezza di una lunga stagione che sta per andare all'archivio è dimenticata per qualche ora. C'è un'atmosfera giocosa e spensierata tra i piloti che si riscoprono ragazzi poco più che ventenni fuori dalla pista.

Antonio adora il momento dello scambio dei regali con i suoi colleghi e lo sorprende sempre quanto le scelte possano essere stravaganti.

Quando si è ritrovato a scartare una piastra per capelli, con mollettone incluso, non ha ceduto all'imbarazzo difronte alle telecamere anzi ha accolto il goliardico dono con una risata sincera.

E ha sgamato immediatamente il mittente.

Quello che lo ha colto davvero di sorpresa, lasciandolo un po' basito, è stato lo stick nascosto in fondo alla scatola del suo _Secret Santa_ e che, per fortuna, è sfuggito alle telecamere.

"Un rossetto? Seriamente?"  
Dall'altro capo del telefono può sentire nitidamente Pierre ridacchiare.

Il suo ex compagno di squadra lo conosce bene, sa quale cura riserva alla sua chioma ed ha avuto un pensiero spiritoso per ricordarglielo anche a Natale ma quel rossetto ad Antonio non va proprio giù.  
"E non cercare di cavartela con qualcuno dei tuoi escamotage, _stronzo_!"

La minaccia del pilota dell'Alfa Romeo però suona vuota, infatti anche lui sta già sorridendo: è bello rivedere l'amico spensierato, dopo l'inferno che ha attraversato negli ultimi mesi.

"Beh era un campioncino omaggio, quindi _all inclusive_ nel prezzo! Credo sia di una tonalità che ti doni, comunque.  
Anche se...Augurati di non andare a punti la prossima stagione altrimenti il mio regalo, per il prossimo Natale, sarà un rasoio elettrico da regalare alla tua scuderia!"


	5. Kimi (Monza 2020)

_Eskimo. Ice Man._

La sua intera carriera, il suo _personaggio_ ruotano intorno alle sue origini finlandesi: un _freddo artico che sembra rispecchiarne anche la personalità._

__

Kimi però è _ghiaccio ardente._

__

Alla soglia dei quarant'anni dà ancora spettacolo in pista e ha sempre un occhio di riguardo per la nuova generazione di  
piloti.

__

Lo schianto è questione di secondi, di millesimi.  
Una Ferrari contro le barriere e un giovane pilota che sprofonda in un oceano di caos e oscurità.

__

"Tutto ok?"  
Nel team radio è la preoccupazione a sciogliere il cuore di Kimi.  
"Si sto bene."  
É la stessa voce di Charles, affannosa e velata ancora di paura, a far trarre un profondo sospiro di sollievo ad _iceman._

__

__

Dietro la maschera di ghiaccio c'è un cuore di fuoco.

__


	6. Lando-Carlos

Prompt: Scherzo

_La Ferrari ha scelto il suo nuovo pilota. Sarà Carlos Sainz il sostituto di Sebastian Vettel_.

La notiza è ormai battuta da tutte le agenzie di stampa, si è propagata a macchia d'olio su tutti i siti web sportivi e non.

Per Lando è come un'allegorica pugnalata alle spalle. Nonostante la sua giovanissima età sa che niente è eterno, soprattutto nello sport le cose cambiano in fretta.

Dovrebbe mandare al compagno di squadra un messaggio di congratulazioni, magari chiamarlo di persona. Quando però lo spagnolo risponde al telefono, le parole che lo accolgono suonano come un disperato tentativo di trattenerlo in McLaren.

"Dimmi che è uno scherzo?"

Carlos è spiazzato: non è da Lando usare quel tono tragico.

"Beh Lando, il mio modo di scherzare è dire la verità!"

Questa è la prima volta che tra loro non ci sono sorrisi e risate e lo spagnolo deve cercare una battuta per riportare il loro rapporto di amicizia alla normalità.

"Anche se...Vorrei averti in edizione tascabile per portarti con me a Maranello nel 2021!"  
Può sentire Lando ridacchiare dall'altro lato del telefono, oltre il Canale della Manica.  
"Non credo Charles apprezzerebbe. Inoltre abbiamo ancora una stagione intera da trascorrere insieme!"  
L'ultima precisazione suona come una minaccia. Carlos sa che sarà la vittima sacrificale degli scherzi goliardici di quel buontempone di un inglese!


	7. Pierre ( Austin 2019)

Prompt: Torre.

Ha sempre visto la Tour Eiffel come _chitarra del cielo_. Guardando giù si hanno le vertigini.

Dall'altra parte del mondo, ad oltre settanta metri di altezza, la Torre panoramica offre una splendida vista di tutto il circuito di Austin.

_Muri di vento per costruire i suoi castelli in aria.  
Mattoncini colorati. Un'altra incertezza e crollerà._

La Red Bull ha confermato Alex come seconda guida anche per l'anno prossimo. 

Un'altra porta in faccia. Un'altra bocciatura. 

_La Torre vacilla._

Pierre sente una leggera compassione per sè stesso, malinconia al crepuscolo ma poi finisce per guardare il cielo e sente un forte senso di liberazione. 

I suoi sogni stanno solo camminando in fila indiana verso il futuro. 

Anche una Torre alta settantasette metri comincia con un mucchietto di terra. 

Un lungo viaggio inizia da un solo passo. 


	8. Daniel (Simple future)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La drabble di oggi è un what if da collegare in un futuro abbastanza ipotetico.
> 
> Fatta questa precisazione...Speriamo di rivedere presto Daniel sul podio; se lo merita davvero!

Prompt: Sera 

Dal giorno alla sera.

Il Gran Premio di Singapore è uno strappo alla consuetudine, alle abitudini.

A qualsiasi ora si gareggi, però, gli istanti sul podio non assomigliano a nient'altro.

In pista il tempo scorre veloce, i colori delle auto da sorpassare si confondono. Poi allo sventolare della bandiera a scacchi tutto rallenta.

Daniel prende fiato ed indossa il suo bellissimo sorriso.

É una di quelle sere che sa di incanto e leggerezza. Si spengono le parole e ogni cosa sfuma in meraviglia.

Le luci della ribalta brillano tutte per Daniel stasera.

Riceve il trofeo del primo classificato e, con spavalderia, rispolvera un rito ormai dimenticato nel tempo riempendo la scarpa di Champagne.

La sera di Marina Bay è come la luna in questa domenica folle. _Riflette la luce del sole_


	9. Checo

_Inganno_.

Sembra essere il leit motiv di questa stagione in Racing Point. 

Per Checo c'è stata molta cortesia all'interno del team in questi lunghi anni di collaborazione. _Troppa_ forse per non capire che, alla fine, lo avrebbero  
_accoltellato alle spalle_.

Tradimento.

Tra la bellezza dei vigneti toscani in autunno gli viene comunicato che non sarà un pilota della futura Aston Martin. Sebastian prenderà il suo posto.

_Sette anni di illusioni. Una grande truffa_.  
Tutto ciò che inganna sembra sprigionare un incantesimo. 

Checo non cerca vendette. Risponderà in pista, con il silenzio e i gesti che ormai gli sono familiari.

Sperando che basti a restare in Formula Uno.


	10. Sebastian (Germania 2019)

Prompt: portafortuna

Da ultimo a secondo! Una rimonta che sa di impresa.

All' Hocknheim la Ferrari numero 5, finalmente, torna sul podio.

_Gara bagnata, gara fortunata!_

Sorride Sebastian, lui che ha un vero cerimoniale pre-gara portafortuna.

La medaglietta di San Cristoforo, patrono degli automobilisti, nella scarpa; un piccolo maialino nella tasca della tuta, la moneta di un dollaro che ha trovato, per caso, prima del Gp di Indianapolis di tanti anni fa.

Esce dal lato sinistro della sua vettura, dopo averla parcheggiata in P2 ed esulta.

Oggi è bello anche essere un pilota superstizioso!


	11. Lewis (GP Eifel)

Prompt: indecisione 

Se vuoi diventare campione non devi avere indecisione. L'incertezza è la strada per il fallimento, è ladra delle opportunità.

Lewis la sua gloria l'ha costruita senza scegliere ma lottando con la fame di un cannibale di successi. La scelta c'è quando c'è confusione.

Nella mente di un uomo che vede con chiarezza, c'è azione.

_Azione, pole, giro veloce, campione del mondo. Vittoria_.

91

Un numero potente. Il numero dei miti.


	12. Nico  (Nurburgring)

Prompt: Vibrazioni

Quando si è in pista, vibrazioni sono sinonimo di guai.

Rottura dell'ala. Forature. Posizioni che sfumano.

Pericoli.

Quando, in un'uggiosa mattina d'autunno di un normale sabato tedesco, senti il telefono vibrare sai di non poter ignorare la chiamata.

Sono le vibrazioni più belle.  
Mezz'ora per stravolgere l'intero weekend.  
Dal Bar alla pista.  
Da brioche e cappuccino a quel volante che sa di riscatto.

Da ultimo ad ottavo.  
Un risultato che sa quasi d'impresa.


	13. Alex

Prompt: Perso

_Il peggior modo di sentire la mancanza di qualcosa è esserci seduto sopra e sapere che rischi di perderlo_

Alex può travisare un po' la massima di un grande scrittore come Gabriel García Márquez ma la sostanza non distorcerà mai la realtà.

Il secondo sedile della Red Bull scotta, sempre in bilico tra gloria e vituperio.

Il secondo pilota della Red Bull corre sempre sul filo del disonore, vive in un rullo compressore che alita sulle sue spalle una pressione che lo porta a commettere gli   
errori più incredibili e banali.

È già successo in passato.

A Daniil.  
A Pierre.

I piloti redenti, rinati in Alpha Tauri.

I rivali che gli contendono l'ambito, prestigioso e temuto posto in un team di vertice.

Alex ha perso la fiducia nelle sue capacità di guida solo per brevi sprazzi.

Ora deve ritrovare la grinta che lo ha portato già vicino al podio due volte e lo ha fatto salire sul terzo gradino al Mugello perché sa che, dopo Istanbul, nessuno potrà insidiare il suo _posto al sole_. O forse _posto all'inferno_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ci sarebbe molto da ridire sulla gestione del secondo pilota in casa Red Bull, perciò non si riesce a parteggiare per uno o sminuire l'altro.
> 
> Tutti questi ragazzi meritano successo e i migliori risultati!


	14. Charles- Pierre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è uno dei prompt più emotivi e difficili da sviluppare finora.
> 
> Ho messo una parte di me in quanto scritto, spero non risulti offensivo per nessuno.

Prompt: Tomba

Il sole sta calando, il cielo ha i colori dell'oro con squarci di un rosa fosforescente. Il tramonto è splendido, è il momento più solitario e triste della giornata.

Charles ha camminato sicuro in quello spazio aperto tra le rovine, tra tombe di sogni irrealizzati.

Non è più andato al cimitero dal giorno dei funerali ma oggi vuole solo avere il diritto di piangere tutte le sue lacrime.

"È questa adesso la tua nuova casa?"

Chiede alla foto che sta nell'unico posto in cui non dovrebbe trovarsi. La sua stessa voce sommessa lo fa sussultare mentre il polpastrello scorre sul marmo bianco e freddo  
con sopra incise due date. 

1996-2019. Inizio e fine.  
I confini di una giovane vita.

Charles dovrebbe essere in grado di ammortizzare il dolore ormai. Di troppe persone a cui voleva bene gli sono rimasti soltanto foto e ricordi.

"Non basta raccontarsi bugie. Da quando non c'è più, non sappiamo ridere come prima!"

La voce di Pierre lo fa trasalire, mentre il francese nasconde le lacrime dietro gli occhiali da sole.  
Erano insieme poco prima dell'inimmaginabile, in un sabato di fine agosto a Spa, fino alla fine hanno sperato che si trattasse soltanto di un tremendo errore.

"Ma siamo diventate persone migliori. Per lui e grazie a lui!"

Asserisce Charles, con un mezzo sorriso, asciugandosi le lacrime e posando la sua rosa mezza sgualcita sulla tomba di un amico che resterà per sempre nei loro cuori.


	15. Max

Prompt: Radici

Radici e ali.

Questa è l'eredità che gli hanno lasciato gli anni trascorsi a costruirsi una carriera nel motor-sport. 

Le ali per volare, per girare il mondo. Le radici come inno alla sua terra natia.

Belgio- Olanda. Persino Germania.

Piste invase da una marea arancione che attorniano i saliscendi, una fiumana policroma con bandiere olandesi e vessilli orange.

Una marea davvero impressionante pronta a regalargli, ogni volta, un bagno di folla. 

Quando la folla ti acclama è vera gloria.

Queste sono le radici. Affondano nella terra ma ti permettono di toccare il cielo.


	16. Carlos (Monza 2020)

Prompt: Scintilla

Monza come Interlagos.

Dieci mesi dopo.

Una nuova occasione data dal destino per fare la storia. Di nuovo, una piccola scintilla di follia.

In Brasile era stato eletto "driver of the day", era risalito dalla diciannovesima posizione a ridosso del podio.

Un podio postumo che, indecisione e mera burocrazia, non gli avevano permesso di festeggiare a dovere.

Oggi a regalare giri mozzafiato, a macinare decimi, ad inseguire quell'Alpha Tauri con il numero 10.

Una storia bella. Antica e nuova allo stesso tempo.

 _Lampi d'arancio a pochi decimi da quella luce bianca_.

Cuori che si scheggiano come pietre.  
Lacrime da nascondere sotto il casco.

Secondo. Il primo degli altri.

La delusione dura solo un secondo.

Sul podio, inedito, clamoroso, bellissimo, è come guardarsi allo specchio per cogliere negli occhi dei compagni la scintilla di una rinascita.


	17. Red Bull Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo sketch è frutto solo della mia fantasia.

Prompt: Raffreddore

Daniil è cresciuto in Russia e nei lunghi e rigidi inverni si è costruito una tempra d'acciaio.

In Formula Uno tutti i piloti sembrano invincibili: gareggiano anche nelle condizioni più estreme e non si lasciano fermare (quasi) da niente.

Perciò è spiazzato dalla scena che si trova dinnanzi quando entra nell'hospitality della Red Bull.

Max, l'enfant prodige, è avvolto in un caldo plaid e ha l'aria decisamente stanca. Seduto accanto a lui sul divano, Pierre estrae fazzoletti in serie dalla confezione posta sul tavolino difronte a loro. Il naso ormai rosso come quello della renna Rudolph.  
All'altra estremita, Alex sta litigando con il termometro.

Questa è una stagione particolare in cui basta qualche linea di febbre e si rischia di dover saltare uno o più Gran Premi. Con lo spettro del cornovarirus che aleggia sulle loro ambizioni, i tre ragazzi hanno ben donde di essere preoccupati.

"Ho già rischato di non poter correre in Germania e ho tutti i pronostici contro per una riconferma in Red Bull. Se Hulkenberg dovesse rimpazziarmi per qualche gara, l'anno prossimo rischio di correre in Formula E!"

Si lamenta Alex, controllando il termometro che indica una normale temperatura di 36,6 °C. Pierre ridacchia, rubandosi un lembo del plaid di Max.

"Dovesse succedere a me di non poter scendere in pista per il resto della stagione, posso già prenotare un biglietto per il Giappone. Helmut Marko sarà ben felice di rispedirmi in Super Formula!"

Max alza gli occhi al cielo, riappropriandosi della coperta. Questi drama boys lo fanno sentire ancora peggio con la loro autocommiserazione.

"Tu non ti sei fatto fermare da un virus l'anno scorso in Messico e da cose ben peggiori e tu sei stato incoronato rookie of the year alla tua prima stagione in Formula Uno perciò dico che vi sottovalutate entrambi!"

Per l'olandese i complimenti sono rari ma sinceri. Quindi è il suo turno di assumere un'aria melodrammatica.

"Pensate se sarò io quello appiedato dal coronavirus! Raggiungere Valteri in classifica sarà impossibile e potrò dire addio al premio di consolazione del secondo posto. Vice campione del mondo!"

Daniil li sta ascoltando di nascosto, divertendosi come un matto ai loro discorsi catastrofici. Quei tre stanno perfettamente incarnando l'esagerazione della maggior parte degli uomini dinnanzi ad un malanno di stagione!

Finalmente si palesa agli amici con una marmellata di lamponi e tre tazze di tè fumanti.

"Prima che chiamate la chiesa per organizzare il vostro funerale, vi ho portato delle cure universali che usiamo in Russia. Ho anche intrecciato delle originali collane d'aglio che potrete portare al collo!"

"Chi l'avrebbe detto che l'insospettabile Kviat avrebbe beffato virologi di fama mondiale!"

Lo prende il giro il suo compagno di squadra, accompagnando la battuta con uno starnuto.  
Daniil sospira, esasperato.  
"Questo raffreddore ha una pessima influenza su di voi!"


	18. Seb (Season 2021)

Prompt: Fotografia.

Questa tuta verde dovrebbe significare speranza ma non si è ancora adattata al suo corpo.

Una nuova scuderia, un nuovo inizio e voglia di riscatto.  
A 33 anni vuole dimostrare di non essere ancora un pilota sul viale del tramonto.

Oggi però anziché guardare al futuro, Seb guarda al passato.

Ha ritrovato un contenitore di ricordi ed emozioni, immagini riflesse del suo cuore che gli fanno superare le barriere del tempo.

Quello che osserva a volte è banale, a volte sublime. 

La nostalgia parte dal cuore, passa dalla pancia e arriva agli occhi, provocando qualche lacrima, quando ritrova le foto del periodo Red-Bull.

Il campione più giovane nella storia di questo sport.  
Quattro titoli mondiali.   
_Bei tempi! Bei ricordi!_

Le foto del periodo Ferrari lo riportano ad un passato sicuramente meno idilliaco ma, anche in questo caso, valgono più di mille parole.

Soltanto la maturità porta ad apprezzare determinati momenti e a dare il giusto peso a situazioni che, con il senno di poi, sono stati "nuovi punti di partenza" e lo hanno costretto ad esplorare la parte più profonda del suo essere.

Le immagini più recenti sono le prime ufficiali come nuovo pilota Aston Martin.  
Trattiene il respiro per quanto la realtà sia fugace. 

Fotografie, sorprendentemente, tutte diverse. 

Il denominatore comune è il tempo. Tempo che scivola tra le dita, il tempo delle cose, il tempo delle emozioni.  
Un tempo che non sarà mai più lo stesso.


	19. Alex (ottobre 2019)

Prompt: Terrore

_Motorsport is dangerous._

Fino a Spa, alla gara della sua consacrazione, era soltanto uno slogan. Una frase orecchiabile e suggestiva destinata a rimanere nel mondo delle ipotesi.

Quel fine settimana, però, tutto è diventato maledettamente reale.  
Finché non ha sentito quella mano di ghiaccio posarsi sul suo cuore, Alex ignorava cosa fosse il terrore.

Uno shock, un'istante di totale accecamento. Poteva vedere nelle espressioni incredule, sconvolte e disorientate degli altri piloti i suoi stessi pensieri disordinati e la ragione annebbiata.

Quel weekend di fine estate la tristezza aveva velato l'intero paddock.

Londra, a metà ottobre, è un tripudio di colori ramati e bruno rossastri tipici dell'autunno ma quell'effetto luce, che riscalda la pelle e il cuore, defluisce nel dominio di un bianco asettico, estraniante, che lo rende estraneo a se stesso.

In quel letto, Juan Manuel sembra annullato nella sua personalità e Alex deve fare uno sforzo per non focalizzare l'attenzione su quella gamba, salva per miracolo, ma  
immobilizzata in una gabbia di ferro. Potrebbe provare raccapriccio, commiserazione invece il giovane anglo-thailandese decide di essere il sole nel personale inferno in cui il collega statunitense sta vivendo da settimane.

_Oggi ho un nuovo infermiere!_. Legge più tardi, scorrendo il profilo Instagram di Juan Manuel, con annessa foto di loro due sorridenti.

Oggi Alex ha una certezza: si può uccidere il male seppellendolo di risate .


	20. George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble basata sulle voci di mercato 2021 che circolano in questi giorni. Ovviamente sono soltanto ipotesi e non c'è nessuna certezza.

Prompt: Grigio

IL periodo in Williams è stato una sorta di "zona grigia".

Mediocrità e rassegnazione passiva.

Il grigio è più crudele del nero (delle _Frecce Nere_ ) perché gli ha dato una speranza.

George ha corso in quella scuderia sempre sul fondo, dove non si fanno capriole e dove non ci sono scossoni, tutto in prospettiva futura. 

In ottica Mercedes. Quel team di primo livello che, forse, ora resterà un sogno irrealizzato. 

La prossima stagione appare adesso come una tela di paure e di ansia ma lui non ha ancora esaurito l'inchiostro a colori della passione. 

Mentre George vorrebbe rubare tutti i colori dell'arcobaleno per dipingere il suo futuro i suoi occhi, di un grigio-celeste, hanno un colore un po' incerto ed  
ambiguo. Il colore di un'opportunità lontana. 


	21. Un po' Tutti (AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa storiella è davvero demenziale ma volevo provare a scrivere qualcosa di insolito e (spero) di divertente.

Prompt: Undici

_Sugli spalti è una festa di colori. Uno spettacolo decisamente molto più variopinto di quel monocromatico arancione che, ormai da qualche anno, predomina in alcuni GP._

_In campo le squadre cercano di organizzarsi non senza qualche diverbio._

_Sulla carta il Team A sembra imbattibile con Valteri tra i pali a sistemarsi la sua fascia da capitano e la stella della squadra in attacco a lamentarsi perché, abituato  
ad essere il leader, voleva essere anche condottiero in campo.  
"Toto, It's Lewis..."_

_Si rivolge verso le panchine dove l'allenatore d'eccezione lo ignora perché è impegnato in ben altre decisioni. Lance e Nicholas stanno giocando al rialzo per garantirsi  
un posto da titolari.  
Checo ed Esteban stanno ultimando il riscaldamento in silenzio, avendo già accettato di buon grado di giocare in difesa, persi nei loro pensieri. Il giovane francese sta  
osservando con sguardo da stratega gli avversari per decidere su chi commettere fallo per favorire la propria squadra.  
Gli unici che si stanno davvero divertendo nel partecipare a questa partita di beneficienza sono Daniel e Lando che non hanno perso i loro proverbiali sorrisi a  
trentadue denti e, con tutta la leggerezza del gioco, non prestano nessuna attenzione ai dettagli o agli schemi tattici messi a punto da Toto, divertendosi a spintonarsi  
a vicenda.  
Carlos lancia occhiate indecise all'altra parte del campo perché, fino all'ultimo momento, è stato attanagliato dal dilemma su quale fosse la squadra migliore a cui aggregarsi.  
Accanto a lui, George sta lanciando uno sguardo omicida al suo amico Alex che si diverte a sbeffeggiarlo con sfottò divertenti._

_In realtà Alex avrebbe poco di cui ridere perché il Team B è un caos totale._

_Un'accozzaglia di giovani talenti che faticano a fare squadra. I due più attesi, in effetti, stanno facendo venire i capelli bianchi a Christian che si sta pendendo di  
aver accettato di sedersi su questa panchina seppur solo per novanta minuti._

_Senza venir meno alla loro rivalità, Charles e Max si stanno contendendo la fascia più ambita e la palma di migliore._

_"Il capitano non lo fa nessuno di voi due!"_

_Sentenzia il Team Principal della Red Bull, lanciando la striscetta di tessuto contrassegnata da quella C che significa "responsabilità" ad un sorpreso Pierre.  
Max tenta di protestare ma Christian lo zittisce senza nemmeno permettergli di aprir bocca.  
"Se osi fiatare...Ti retrocedo in panchina accanto a me!"  
L'espressione dell'olandese è così esilarante da far sghignazzare Daniil senza freni.  
"Antonio sarà vice capitano!"  
Chiarisce, spegnendo sul nascere anche ogni eventuale dissenso del giovane pilota della Ferrari mentre il pilota dell'Alfa Romeo accetta con un sorriso grato, sistemandosi  
la fascia tra i capelli come un vero calciatore degli anni Novanta.  
"Bhow!"  
È il solo verso onomatopeico che sfugge dalle labbra di Kimi mentre si sistema in porta, trangugiando dalla sua borraccia una sostanza non meglio definita._

_Kevin e Romain, invece, sono inciampati uno tra i piedi dell'altro riuscendo a scontrarsi prima del fischio dell'arbitro. Ad indossare la giacchetta nera è Mattia._

_"Ci sta sfuggendo qualcosa!"  
Commenta quando Sebastian si gira all'improvviso e, inavvertitamente, piomba sui piloti della Haas già a terra _.

"Ti sta sfuggendo davvero qualcosa!"  
Carlos fa eco alle parole del Team Principal della Ferrari quando Lando gli racconta di quel sogno assurdo ma, a suo dire, così reale.  
"Una squadra di calcio è composta da undici giocatori. Non da dieci!"  
Il pilota inglese si stringe nelle spalle, versandosi un bicchiere di latte, per poi replicare con nonchalance.  
"Possiamo sempre chiamare Nico e qualche promessa della Formula 2 e giocheremo in undici!"


	22. Kimi-Antonio

Prompt: Cantina

Settembre. In questa insolita stagione non è soltanto il mese del doppio appuntamento italiano: Monza e Mugello.

Settembre è anche il mese dei vini.

Kimi guida la sua Stelvio giù per i dolci pendii godendosi il profilo arrotondato delle colline toscane. 

Nel folle GP di Toscana è riuscito a portare punti all'Alfa Romeo e l'occasione va festeggiata. Antonio però sembra di umore da bastian contrario dopo essere rimasto coinvolto in un incidente potenzialmente pericoloso, cha ha distrutto la sua gara e quella di altri due piloti poco dopo la partenza.

Il posto in cui si fermano, però, lo riconcilia con il mondo e con se stesso.  
Una struttura in mattoni, parzialmente intonacata, di impostazione tradizionale, per armonizzarsi con l’area circostante, ovvero con il borgo medievale, con le case coloniche, con la villa padronale e, soprattutto, con la vecchia cantina settecentesca.

"Quando mi hai proposto una mini-vacanza, dovevo aspettarmi una degustazione imperdibile in una delle cantine più belle da visitare!"

Il luogo è perfettamente in linea con il personaggio e ormai conosce abbastanza bene il suo compagno di squadra finlandese. Per Antonio è stato sempre un privilegio essere considerato uno dei pochi amici che ha nel paddock.

Kimi fa spallucce e, con un sorrisetto, declama:   
"O ricordare o dimenticare. Si trova sempre una ragione per brindare!"


	23. Lance

Prompt: Vergine

Il fine settimana al Nurburgring è iniziato nel modo più incerto possibile ed è proseguito pure peggio.

Quando, sabato mattina, Lance si è svegliato con un forte mal di stomaco ha subito capito che la sua gara è finita ancor prima di cominciare.

Non può essere avventato, non può mettere in pericolo gli altri nella particolare situazione mondiale dove si trema per qualche linea di febbre in più .

Vorrebbe tornare a casa, in Canada invece dovrà ripiegare nella vicina Svizzera e osservare un breve periodo di autoisolamento.

L'elicottero sul quale viaggia sorvola la Schwarzwald, la Foresta Nera casa degli orologi a cucù e ambientazione di molte delle fiabe dei fratelli Grimm.

Con le difese abbassata, Lance si ritrova a pensare ad un'altra foresta. 

Si estende dall'Alaska al Canada, passando per la Scandinavia e la Russia. 

La foresta di Dvinsky, l'ultima foresta vergine in Europa.

Forse dovrebbe parlarne con Lewis, paladino dei diritti degli uomini e del pianeta, e decidere insieme qualche iniziativa per sensibilizzare le coscienze.

Il giovane scuote la testa, scacciando quel pensiero.  
Lui, accusato di essere un privilegiato, un _raccomandato_ che è in F1 solo per i soldi, per una volta vuole agire da solo a difesa di quelle terre vergini. 

Si rannicchia contro il sedile, tirandosi su un plaid, decidendo per un'iniziativa sulla falsa riga di quella di quest'estate, quando, per ogni punto conquistato, si era impegnato a donare 1800 $ per supportare i pompieri impegnati a domare i roghi.

"Voglio fare qualcosa contro la deforestazione. Sperando di conquistare presto un altro podio!"  
Dice sibilino e, prima che suo padre possa replicare, si addormenta.


	24. Cyril- Daniel

Prompt: Inchiostro

Cyril l'aveva buttata lì quasi per gioco, un modo autoironico per ricordare da quanto tempo la Renault manchi dalla top-three.

Troppo tempo.

In questa stagione il team francese è progressivamente migliorato, gara dopo gara, ma nemmeno lui si aspettava che uno dei suoi piloti centrasse l'obiettivo.

Daniel, invece, ce l'ha fatta.  
Daniel con il suo sorriso contagioso e quella personalità così solare che sarebbe capace persino di sciogliere i ghiacci dei Poli.

Daniel che gli ha strappato quella promessa folle come può essere solo l'australiano.  
E lui ha ceduto a quel solenne giuramento liberamente. Spontaneamente.

Anche dai team-radio dei piloti delle altre scuderie capisce quanto quel tatuaggio sia diventato la principale fonte di divertimento nell'intero paddock a dimostrazione che il suo pilota, con la valigia già pronta, è l'unico capace di rallegrare e riscaldare l'atmosfera anche durante il rigido weekend in Germania.

E poi, dopo nove anni, finalmente il ritorno tra i grandi: l'auto gialla numero 3 posizionata in terza posizione.  
E Daniel che esulta e festeggia con tutta la squadra, cercando il suo team principal con lo sguardo.   
L'espressione perplessa e anche un po' preoccupata di Cyril ha l'effetto di rendere il suo sorriso ancora più largo.  
Ad elettrizzarlo ancor di più è il fatto di aver carta libera sul soggetto da far tatuare a Cyril.  
Con un'alzata di spalle propone un brindisi, versando lo champagne nei bicchieri. 

"Tranquillo! Sarà soltanto un po' d'inchiostro ad abbellirti la pelle!"


	25. Kevin-Romain

Prompt: Arancia

Hanno cercato di succhiare la _loro arancia_ ma non se ne volevano proprio andare da questo _boccio che appassisce._

Forse sono dilettanti nell'arte della vita, come la vespa di Virginia Woolf ma questo weekend in Portogallo per Kevin e Romain è un tempo lungo e dilatato.  
Un tempo di addii annunciati.

Sanno di non essere un _atout_ nel mondo della F1 ma volevano restare in questo mondo anche se gareggiare per la Haas è dura come frutta secca piuttosto che fresca e dolce come uno spicchio d'arancia.

Compagni di squadra per quattro anni, interromperanno insieme questo percorso. Contro la loro volontà.

Ha vinto l'azzardo, il cambiamento di un team alla ricerca delle soluzioni anche più estreme per sopravvivere.

I due piloti, già appiedati per la prossima stagione, non possono fare a meno di paragonare le loro vite ad una grossa arancia. Quando sei giovane ti affretti a strizzarla per prenderne subito tutto il succo. Quando sei più maturo la spremi più lentamente, ne assapori ogni stilla.


	26. Esteban

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sviluppo di questo prompt mi è venuto fuori abbastanza romanzato. Molta finzione basata su alcune voci e notizie più o meno fondate.

Prompt: Altalena

Esteban ha sempre amato le altalene: qualche passo più vicino al cielo e un brivido, lungo la schiena, quando tornava verso terra. Come una staccata, un sorpasso all'esterno o all'interno.  
Come in Formula 1. Come metafora della vita.

La spinta verso il futuro.

Un futuro incerto, con un compagno di squadra ingombrante come Fernando Alonso.

Un futuro ballerino che rischia di vederlo appiedato, la prossima stagione, come potrebbe accadere a George. Un'ingiustizia sulla quale ha voluto esprimere la sua condanna sui social.

Un futuro che, secondo le idee più bizzarre del fantamercato, potrebbe vederlo costretto a lasciare il suo sedile a uno dei suoi(ex) più grandi amici-rivali.

Rinvangare il passato.

Nei pressi dell'autodromo di Portimao c'è un piccolo parco giochi con delle altalene e, su una di queste, Esteban cerca di abbracciare il vento.

"Ma poi perché abbiamo smesso di andare in altalena e fare bolle di sapone?"  
Pierre, la persona più inaspettata, si trova difronte a lui con il sorriso malinconico di chi ricorda tempi che non torneranno mai più.

"Forse abbiamo iniziato a pensare ai soldi e al successo!"

Gli occhi azzurri dell'altro ragazzo lo guardano con quel guizzo di chi è ancora capace di meravigliarsi delle cose.   
"Noi bambini mai cresciuti lottiamo per cose serie, tipo chi sale primo sull'altalena!"  
Asserisce, con una complicità che tra loro non c'è più dai tempi dei Karting.  
"O chi sale primo sul podio!"  
Aggiunge Esteban, consapevole di essersela cercata. Pierre, infatti, non perde tempo a ricorrere a quell'ironia e a quei sani sfottò che, un tempo, colorivano, la loro amicizia.  
"In questo, al momento, mi sa che ti batto 2 a 0!"

Ridono insieme ed è la terapia più potente per allontanare le voci sul loro futuro incerto.


	27. Pierre

Prompt: Luce

La sua vita non è mai stata perfetta. Ha lavorato sodo per raggiungere i suoi obiettivi.

Quando, a vent'anni, è diventato campione in F2 non c'è stata gloria ma altri compromessi, altri ostacoli per legittimare il suo status di buon pilota.

La Super Formula, il Giappone quasi un ripiego in attesa delle chances giuste. Una lotta fino all'ultima gara ma la vittoria che sfugge per un soffio. Anzi per un tifone.

La Toro Rosso, una luce bella. La grande avventura nell'Olimpo della F1.

La Red Bull. L'occasione della vita, il sogno che diventa realtà.

Il sogno che diventa incubo. La luce che, lentamente, si spegne precipitandolo in un abisso di oscurità.

Quanto è retrocesso in Toro Rosso, dopo appena sei mesi, è abbattuto e sgualcito come un fiore maltrattato dalla pioggia.

Pierre ha fallito ma non si è mai scoraggiato.

_Se tiri troppo la corda di una chitarra la romperai, ma se la lasci troppo allentata non suonerà_.  
Imparare è cambiare.  
E lui è cambiato: è diventato più forte, resiliente.  
Ha aggiunto al suo palmarès dei risultati incredibili.

Il sistema stellare Alpha Centauri è a ”solo” 40mila miliardi di chilometri dalla Terra ma, certi giorni, Pierre misura la distanza e s'immagina di poter arrivare fin lassù. In barba alle leggi della fisica.

Non gli saranno date seconde possibilità. L'ennesima bocciatura della Red Bull è però soltanto un bruciore sottile, come il pizzico fastidioso di una zanzara.  
Non gli importa più guidare per un top team.   
È felice di essere la stella più brillante nel sistema Alpha Tauri!


	28. Lando

Prompt: Ponte

Recita un noto proverbio cinese: "Purtroppo sono di più gli uomini che costruiscono muri di quelli che costruiscono ponti!"

A Lando i ponti sono sempre piaciuti perché uniscono separazioni, cuciono strappi, annullano vuoti e avvicinano lontananze.

Lui e la _morale_ imposta nel suo sport, ultimamente, però sembravano trovarsi su due rive opposte.

Lui è un ragazzo schietto e sincero, oltre a suscitare simpatia e ammirazione negli altri, ha sempre creduto che la verità è luminosa come il sole.

In questi giorni è ancora convinto che sia come il sole. Fa bene finché non brucia.

Finché non viene considerata un atto rivoluzionario.

Nelle frasi dette su Lance e su Lewis il campione più vincente nella storia della F1 non c'era nulla di oltraggioso, soltanto il suo pensiero spontaneo venuto fuori forse in maniera troppo impulsiva. 

Ai tempi del politically correct però ogni singolo vocabolo viene soppesato e sei costretto a ritrattare.  
Anche questo fa parte del processo di crescita personale.  
Ritrattare è un altro passo in avanti sul ponte che collega l'infanzia all'età adulta.


	29. Charles

Prompt: Rosso

_Chiedete ad un bambino di disegnare un'automobile, sicuramente la farà rossa._

La frase di Enzo Ferrari. Un nome, una leggenda.

Un percorso per realizzare un sogno.

Fin da bambino, Charles è stato affascinato da quel colore caldo, vivace, acceso, inquieto. Senza limiti.

Non riesce ad immaginare di potersi annoiare con il rosso.

Sulla pista è il colore dell'energia. _Movimento, velocità, potenza_.

Nella sua vita è stato il colore del sangue.

Del mistero della vita e della morte nei giorni in cui il suo cuore sembrava fatto di carta velina, come la pelle dei vecchi.

Nel presente il rosso è il colore della vergogna.

Di un auto da corsa che, ogni fine settimana, deve guidare sopra i suoi limiti con l'impeto e la dignità di un cuore intrepido.

Rosso: la felicità di sette pole-position, podi e due vittorie. Il _fiume umano_ sotto il podio a Monza innamorato di lui. Del suo talento.

Il rovescio della medaglia. Rosso: pericolo, paura, rabbia e frustrazione.

La fame di vittorie di un futuro campione che vuole riportare la scuderia più rinomata nel mondo ai fasti che le competono.


	30. Piloti F2

Prompt: Sogno

Sogno: la speranza di un futuro che, nei loro film mentali, costruiscono come un porto sicuro.

Sogno: un quadro astratto che, gara dopo gara, lottano per rendere concreto. Reale.

Mike, Nikita, Callum, Yuki...

Sono solo dei petali nella rosa di talenti in erba che si stanno giocando le loro chances per raggiungere un posto al sole.

Palla avvelenata. Chi butti giù dalla torre? Giochi con un tornaconto non espresso.

Un crudele valzer di sedili.

Qualcuno di loro, irrimediabilmente, resterà tagliato fuori ma nessuno di questi ragazzi ha paura di fallire.

Qualunque fiore sono destinati ad essere, quando verrà il loro tempo sbocceranno.


	31. Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approfitto di questa ultima pubblicazione per ringraziare chiunque abbia letto questa mia prima e piccola raccolta e chi mi ha resa felice con i suoi complimenti.  
> Grazie davvero!

Prompt: Nemici

_Hai dei nemici? Significa che stai lottando per qualcosa_. 

Quando abbassa la visiera del casco, non ha amici. Il pilota è egoista per natura.  
La paura non è mai stata sua nemica. Ci vogliono coraggio e sangue freddo per guidare ad oltre 300 kilometri all'ora.  
In pista non ci sono margini d'errore.

_Ogni tuo successo ti crea un nemico; per essere simpatico occorre essere mediocre_. 

Diciotto anni e un talento straordinario.  
Una stella che inizia a brillare presto, prestissimo, preannunciando una carriera di possibili e probabili successi.  
Un predestinato.

_"Per farsi dei nemici non è necessario dichiarare guerra, basta dire quello che si pensa_. 

Il piede veloce come un fulmine ma, a volte, anche la lingua guidata dall'irruenza di un adolescente.  
L'impulsività e l'onestà dei vent'anni. Max non ha peli su quella lingua, rivendica il suo diritto di esprimersi con schiettezza, senza paura di esporre il suo pensiero.  
Senza preoccuparsi del giudizio degli altri. Senza curarsi di farsi altri nemici.  
_Molti nemici, molto onore_.

_Il più grande schiaffo per i tuoi nemici è il tuo successo_.   
Ventitré anni.  
Nove vittorie e quaranta podi in F1.  
Numeri che parlano da soli.  
E il futuro è ancora tutto da scrivere.


End file.
